


Steal Away

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim and Blair meet at a party and sparks fly.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: 2019 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Gift Exchange





	Steal Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mab (Mab_Browne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/gifts).

> Happy Holidays, Mab!

The song that is mentioned in the story can be found here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvvhCzDobRE>

Steal Away

It was a fund raising party organized by the University of Rainier. Blair Sandburg had thought about not going, he really didn't like those parties. But Eli Stoddard had asked him to attend and he couldn’t fail his friend and mentor. So, he put on his tuxedo and climbed into his Corvair to go to the Rainier Convention Center.

When he got there, he left his car in the parking lot and headed to the party. He could immediately see Stoddard in the crowd, chatting with several Rainier sponsors. He approached him, greeted him politely and joined the conversation.

During the night he devoted himself to that, moving from one group to another, doing sociability. But at one point, he got fed up and decided to go for a drink alone. In addition, they had put on dance music and you could no longer talk, unless you did it by screaming.

Blair set his glass on an empty table and stood at the side of the dance floor, hoping to find a pretty young girl to dance with. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a man who was sitting on the other side of the floor. The man looked at him, too. Their eyes met. At that time, a song, which had been very famous in the 80s, began to play. The instrumental introduction began very dimly and gradually the volume increased. The men kept looking at each other intensely, when the lyrics began.

_Come on and hold me_

_Just like you told me_

_Then show me_

_What I want to know_

_Why don't we steal away_

_Why don't we steal away_

_Into the night_

_I know it ain't right_

Blair felt a lump in his throat and in his heart when the handsome man, with an intense blue gaze, smiled. He was sure he probably looked like a fool staring like that, open-mouthed, at another man. Something like this had never happened to him before.

_Don't tease me_

_Why don't you please me_

_Then show me_

_What you came here for_

_Why don't we steal away_

_Why don't we steal away_

_Into the night_

_I know it ain't right_

_Into the night, babe_

_Baby, tonight_

_Ooh_

The instrumental part of the song was increasing in intensity, while the heart of the young anthropologist was increasing the speed of its beats. He felt a mixture of fascination and terror when he saw the man rise from his chair and head towards him. The music seemed to accompany his progress across the dance floor. It seemed that only he was there.

When he finally stood in front of Blair, his eyes seemed to glow in the dark and the words of the song seemed to come from his lips.

_I caught you glancing my way_

_And I know what you're after_

_No second chances tonight_

_Why don't we steal away_

_Why don't we steal away_

_Why don't we steal away_

_Why don't we steal away_

_Into the night_

_I know it ain't right_

_Into the night_

_I know it ain't right_

That was an invitation, if Blair had ever heard one. He took the handsome and tall stranger's hand, and headed, surreptitiously, in the dark, toward the door of the Hall. But the stranger pushed him to the place where the coats were kept. It was cold outside. After putting on their coats, they went outside.

_Why don't we steal away_

_I know it ain't right_

_Into the night, babe_

_Why don't we steal away_

_Make it tonight_

_Why don't we steal away_

The song ended when they went through the door. But the charm that surrounded them did not end. Blair felt that he was walking on a cloud.

There were some people outside, but they hid behind the fountain in front of the Hall. They were quite out of sight of others. When they were sure that nobody saw them, they kissed. Blair felt an electric current, not only from the man's lips, but also from his hands, which were on his shoulders. It was the most intense kiss he had felt in his life.

When they separated, they looked each other in the eye. Blair was fascinated with the man's eyes, they really seemed to glow in the dark, like those of a cat.

"Hey," said the stranger.

"Hey," said Blair.

The man smiled and ran a hand over Blair's hair, sliding it toward the back of his neck, where he untied his ponytail. He threw the band to one side and then ran his fingers through the curls. He seemed to be enjoying its texture.

“My name is Blair. What’s yours?"

"Jim."

“Jim, nice name. Well, Jim, I don't usually do this. Actually, it's the first time I kissed a man. Jim, are you listening to me?”

Jim seemed to be engrossed in feeling Blair's hair. He took a lock and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmmm. You smell so good. I was aware of your scent throughout the room.”

Blair frowned at that. How was that possible? Smell the body odor at that distance? More, considering that there was a lot of cigarette smoke in the environment. Even if there wasn't ... What if ...? Bair was studying individuals with some heightened senses, hoping to find his Holy Grail, a Sentinel, a person with the five senses heightened. Maybe Jim had an increased sense of smell.

But he wasn't going to think about that now. He had found something much more valuable than a Sentinel. He had found love. Because that was what he felt, he was sure, although the object of his feelings was a complete stranger.

"Jim, I'd like to know you better."

Jim smiled again. His smile was so sweet. Blair felt a shiver go through his entire body.

“I would also like to know you better, Blair. Why don’t we go somewhere else?”

"To my apartment?"

Jim looked surprised at the suggestion. "Do you live alone?"

"Yeah. It’s not far from here. If you want, we can go in my car. Unless you want to go in your car, if you have a car. I mean…,” Blair realized he was babbling and stopped.

“Yes, I want to go with you. I came here in my father's car, he drives. I don't think he realizes I left the party.” He turned to go to the parking lot. When he noticed that Blair wasn’t following him, he turned and said, "Shall we go?"

Blair was frozen. He had invited a man to his apartment. With romantic purposes. A complete stranger, what was happening to him?

He couldn’t do it. Not at all.

"I'm sorry. I changed my mind. I’d better go.”

And he ran to his car.

He could feel the stranger's gaze on his back. Maybe he was making the worst mistake of his life. Maybe he was missing the opportunity to find a great love. But he couldn't do it. It was too risky. And though Blair Sandburg was an adventurer, this was too much.

* * *

Once he reached the warehouse he called home, he took off his tuxedo and hung it on a hanger to take it to dry cleaning the next day. He got into bed and started thinking about what had happened.

He had kissed a man. For the first time. And he had liked it. What did that mean? Was he bisexual? He didn't know, but maybe, yes.

Then he wondered why he had run away from Jim. Wouldn't it have been smarter to give him his phone number, or better, ask for his number, and then tell him he wasn't ready at the time, but wanted to see him again? Because surely, he would have wanted to see him again.

_How stupid I am!_ thought Blair. Although there was a chance to find out something about that man. Surely Eli Stoddard had the list of party guests. But what excuse could he give Eli to persuade him to give him the list? He could tell the truth, only by changing the gender of the person of interest.

_I met a girl and I only know her first name, I would like to know more about her._

Besides, he knew that Jim had gone with his father. Another good fact.

_Well, I will do that tomorrow. Now to sleep. Maybe I’ll dream about Jim._

* * *

There were a few days left until Christmas. Eli Stoddard was very busy preparing an expedition to Peru that was due to leave in January. Reviewing the list of possible participants, he came across the name of Blair Sandburg. He hoped that the young student wanted to go, although he was getting more and more involved in the subject of Sentinels. The young man had confessed that he was sure he would find one someday. He had dreamed it. Stoddard smiled. What an idealistic young man! Certainly, the spiritual side of anthropology was worth considering, but everything had a limit. It was one thing to study it and another very different thing to believe in it.

He felt a knock on the door of his office. "Come in!" he said.

A curly head peeked out. It was Blair Sandburg.

"Hi, boy, I was thinking of you."

"Hey, Eli. What were you thinking?” Blair asked, entering and sitting in the chair in front of Stoddard's desk.

“I was thinking about the expedition that goes out in January. Are you going?"

"To Peru? I don't know, Eli, my research ... "

“Yes, I know, your research on Sentinels. What is it at?”

“I have found three people with one or two senses above normal. But none with all five senses increased. The truth is that I'm almost giving up everything. Although last night I met someone who…”

Blair blushed. Stoddard smiled at the embarrassment of his favorite student.

“What, Blair? Did you meet a beautiful young woman with her senses out of bounds?”

“Actually, yes. I met someone, but I don't know her last name. Could you give me the list of those who went to the party, so I can look for it in the phone book?”

Stoddard pulled a paper from a drawer of his desk.

“Sure, here is a copy. I hope you find that young woman and that she helps you in your research,” he said, winking.

“Thank you, Eli. Actually, that was what I came for. Well, I'm leaving, I'll let you work in peace.”

“You're welcome, Blair. Good luck."

The young student left and Stoddard kept thinking. Blair was reputed to be a true Casanova. He wondered if that would really be so.

* * *

Blair was in his office, looking at the list Eli had given him. There was a James Carlson on the list, but he was accompanied by his wife. Blair continued reading and met another James. James Ellison, who accompanied his father, William Ellison. It had to be him. He kept searching, but there were no more James. So, he looked for James Ellison in the phone book.

There were five people with the last name Ellison, but none was James. One of them was William Ellison. Surely, Jim lived with his father. Blair wrote down the number. Now that he had it, he didn't know what to do with it.

Suddenly, he remembered seeing a magazine interviewing a Captain James Ellison. He looked in the closet where he kept magazines and after a while, he found it. _Beyond the call. G. I. survives jungle ordeal._ And there was Jim's picture, with a bandana and a smaller picture with uniform. It was him!

Now that he knew a little more about Jim Ellison, Blair felt encouraged to call him. So, he dialed the number, and waited for someone to attend.

"Hello?"

It was the voice of an older man, probably William Ellison.

“Hi, my name is Blair Sandburg. I’d like to speak with Jim Ellison, please.”

“Blair Sandburg? Where do you know him from?”

Blair was about to tell him it was none of his business, but he didn't want to be rude.

“I met him at the Rainier party. Can I talk to him?"

"He's not home." And he hung up.

_Well,_ Blair thought, _that wasn’t a good start with my possible future father-in-law. _He smiled at that idea. That smile faded when he realized that it seemed that his possible future father-in-law didn’t agree to be so. That phone hang up had been very abrupt.

* * *

William Ellison was furious. His eldest son had assured him that he was no longer dating men. And there was that Sandburg calling him, saying he had met him at a party. How dare he!

William wanted to be sure that Jimmy would marry Carolyn Plummer. She was a good girl and from a very good family. Besides, Jimmy had told him that he liked her, that he found her nice. And that he would never date men again. He had assured him. But that Sandburg had called, that smelled very bad to William.

Luckily, his son had controlled that problem he had with his senses. Though sometimes they got out of control, then William saw that his son was suffering. He had been treated by the best doctors, but none knew what that was about. PTSD, they said it could be. Maybe. Being eighteen months lost in the jungle could do that to a man.

He had to talk very seriously with Jimmy, and somehow force him to keep his word. William couldn't tolerate his son being gay, or bisexual, or whatever. Never that. And add to that his problem with his senses. It was inadmissible. His son had to be normal, not a freak. And he had to continue with his father's business. Luckily, Stephen was already doing it, but it really was the responsibility of the older son.

* * *

Jim was in his room, lying in bed, reading, when his father went inside without knocking on the door.

"Who is Blair Sandburg?" he asked angrily.

"Who?"

"Blair Sandburg. He called a while ago asking about you. He said he met you at a party. You had promised, Jimmy!”

Jim sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm down. His father could get him very angry.

"From what you say, that Blair Sandburg is not a woman," he said smiling wryly. "I don't know anyone with that name, dad."

William seemed to calm down upon hearing that, but he still frowned.

"Well, that's better. But remember what you promised. If you met any man at a party, I hope you never see him again. Agree?"

"Okay," Jim said, crossing his fingers behind his back. He remembered very well the beautiful Blair he had met at Rainier's party, but the kid was scared, it was the first time he kissed a man. _I would really like to see him again_, he thought.

William left the room. Jim heard his heart beat as his steps drifted down the corridor and then down the stairs. The scent of whiskey his father had been drinking was still in the room. It was nauseating. He tried to control himself so as not to vomit.

He had to find out what it was that happened to his senses. Somehow, he suspected that there should be information about what was happening to him somewhere. He decided to go to the public library and snoop around a little.

* * *

Blair entered the library and approached the counter where the librarian was. He asked for a book he wanted to read, in which sentinels were mentioned in one or two chapters. It was a historical study of heightened senses. But the librarian told him that this was the only book with that title and that another reader had already asked for it just now.

Blair thought, _Who may be interested in heightened senses?_

He asked for another book that he also had to read and sat at one of the tables. Suddenly, while he was reading, he had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. He turned and saw nothing less than Jim, sitting two tables away. His heart began to beat rapidly.

He decided to greet him, he couldn't ignore that he had seen Jim. Jim was looking at him. So, he approached him, with the same feeling of floating as when the two had left that party. He stood beside him and had to suppress the crazy desire to kiss him.

"Hi, Jim."

"Hi, Blair. We can't talk here," Jim said very quietly, "Shall we go out?"

"Okay."

Jim stood up and pointed Blair at the counter. He headed there and asked to take home the book he had been reading. Blair returned his and put on his coat. It was cold outside. It was not surprising, since it was only two days until Christmas.

When they left the library, they crossed the street and by mutual silent agreement, went into a cafe. They sat at one of the tables farthest from the door and ordered two coffees. Then Jim left the book he had taken on the table, and Blair almost fainted when he saw that it was the book he had searched for before. The book about heightened senses.

“It's amazing!” he said, with wide eyes, “I went to the library looking for that same book. Are you interested in the issue of sentinels?”

Jim frowned. "I don't know what sentinels are."

“You can’t have reached that chapter yet. Sentinels are individuals with five heightened senses. It’s a genetic advantage. In ancient tribal cultures, sentinels were much appreciated, because they were aware of enemies approaching, changes in the weather, game movements for hunting. The survival of the tribe depended on them. The senses are awakened by a time alone and…”

Jim interrupted him. “Well, Darwin, I can tell you’re passionate about the issue. If these sentinels existed in ancient times, what would one do today?”

"I don't know, he or she could possibly be dedicated to search and rescue, or even in the police, where he would be like a crime laboratory with legs."

"Well, I've been thinking about entering the police," Jim said.

At that moment, Blair realized what he was talking about.

“You are a sentinel! I can't believe it!” Blair's smile was blinding.

“Yes, I think I am. My five senses are bonkers. How can I get them back to normal, Chief?”

“No, you just have to learn to control them! Not deactivate them. If you are going to be a cop, your senses will be more than useful. A real advantage.”

"Maybe, but they are driving me crazy."

"I can help you," Blair said hopefully. He hoped Jim would let him write about him. He had finally found a subject for his research. He could hardly believe it.

“Well, all of that is very good, but we came here to talk about something else. Why did you leave that day at the party?”

Blair was shocked by the abrupt change of subject. “Sorry, I shouldn't have gone like that. I felt that I couldn't do it. You know, being with another man. I've never done it.” He lowered his head in shame.

“We didn’t have to do anything. I just wanted to know you better,” Jim said, smiling at Blair's embarrassment.

"Yes, I also want to know you better," Blair raised his head, feeling calmer.

"How about we start talking a little about our lives?" Jim asked.

Then they talked a long time about Blair's work at the University, his pending dissertation, and Jim talked about his stay in the army, that he’d been in Peru, but he didn't remember much about it, about his father, about his desire to become independent and enter the police.

"Now that we know each other better, can I ask you out?" Jim asked.

"Are you going to go against what you promised your father?"

“Yes, I won’t let him control my life. I am an adult.”

“Sounds good to me, Jim. What if you come to my apartment tomorrow? I invite you to dinner."

"Okay. What time should I come?"

After they made arrangements for dinner the next day, Blair took Jim to his house in the Corvair (Jim had gone to the library in a cab) and then went to his apartment.

* * *

Finally, Jim and Blair cooked together in the warehouse apartment, exchanging kisses from time to time. A sweet and sour chicken casserole was taking shape. It turned out that Jim loved Chinese food, to Blair's delight.

When the casserole was ready, they set the table and sat down to eat, talking happily.

“Jim, you never told me what happened to you so that your senses woke up. Supposedly, they are activated when the person is alone for a while.”

“Well, I was camping for a week. Alone. Since then my senses went crazy.”

Blair's eyes shone. "It’s so exciting to see in reality what until now I only read in books!"

They finished eating and washed the dishes together. Then, Blair made tea for both of them and they sat down to drink it on the couch. When they finished drinking tea and were preparing for a make up session, the bell rang. Blair pressed the intercom button.

"Who is it?"

"William Ellison."

Both men looked at each other, amazed. “It's your father," Blair said unnecessarily. "Do I let him in?"

Jim nodded. Blair got up from the sofa and went to the door. He opened it. He had to step aside because William nearly walked over him. Apparently, the man was very angry. Jim stood up and faced his father.

"We're leaving here immediately, Jimmy!"

"How did you know I was here?"

“In the same way I knew about all your other adventures. I paid someone to follow you.”

“I thought you didn't do that anymore. What do you want?"

“I want a normal son! Stop seeing this guy. And marry Carolyn as you promised.”

"I'm not going to do any of that."

“Then, consider yourself disinherited. I don't want a son like you!”

"Okay. I don’t care."

“I want to see how you will manage without the allowance that I pay you!”

“I’ll manage. Tomorrow I'll go for my things at _your_ house.”

At that moment, William looked shocked. Apparently, he had suddenly realized that he probably wouldn't see his son anymore.

“Are you going to live here? In this pigsty?”

"If Blair is so kind to give me asylum while I look for a place of my own, yes."

“You can stay here as long as you want,” said Blair.

“I can't believe it,” said William, “you are going to leave all the comforts I can give you, for this, this… nobody. I cannot believe it!"

“Better believe it. Now you can go,” Jim pointed to the door.

"You'll regret it!" And with that, he left.

Blair closed the door, feeling very bad for having seen the poison that his friend's father had expressed.

“I have no problem for you staying here, but what are you going to do? You'll have to get a job."

"I have all worked out. I received money the army owed me. It’s enough to buy a loft that I saw a while ago. It's a good idea to invest in real estate. Also, I already enrolled in the Police Academy. As I was military, I just have to take a few courses and take some exams. And that’s it! I’ll be a cop.”

Blair threw himself at Jim and the two hugged, smiling. Everything would be fine. Although it was a shame that Jim had quarreled with his father so close to Christmas.

* * *

When Jim asked Blair if he hadn't put a Christmas tree because he was Jewish, Blair told him he intended to put one up, but he hadn't had time. And that he had always celebrated Christmas, as well as other festivities throughout the world. The occasion served to tell Jim of his adventures on several continents with his traveling mother.

That is why on the same Christmas day they set up the tree. Jim was amazed by the strange ornaments Blair had, brought from exotic countries. Each one had its story, and of course Blair told them as he placed the ornaments.

Blair had been invited for dinner at a friend's house, but he preferred to spend Christmas with Jim in his apartment. They cooked roast beef with mashed potatoes and for dessert an apple pie, while it was snowing outside peacefully. After dinner, they sat on the couch, next to the Christmas tree, and drank eggnog. Under the tree were the gifts they had bought each other.

"Jim, I bought you a gift, but I have another more important one that I want to give you tonight."

"What is it, Chief?"

"Me."

Jim smiled, pleased. Until now they had slept together in the same bed but had only hugged and kissed. The sentinel was eager to make love to his partner, but was willing to go slowly, being as it was Blair's first time with a man.

"Are you sure?"

"I’ve never been more certain of anything."

"Okay."

They finished drinking the eggnog just at twelve. They wished each other a merry Christmas with many kisses. Then they prepared to go to bed.

They arrived by the bed and kissed, more passionately. Then, Jim helped Blair take off his shirt. After gently lowering Blair onto the bed and covering him with his body, Jim began to kiss his partner’s hirsute chest. He liked it very much. Blair let him do it, although he also wanted to participate actively.

They made love slowly, seeking to know each other more. Jim imprinted Blair with all his senses, trying to learn where the most sensitive points were and what gave him most pleasure. To the pleasure of his senses should be added the pleasure of knowing what he felt for Blair. Though it was too early to say that he loved him, he knew that a very special connection between them had emerged. It had to be because of the sentinel business.

As for Blair, it really didn't seem like it was his first time. It seemed he knew what he was doing. That reassured Jim a lot.

In the middle of the night, both totally satiated and exhausted, Blair told Jim, "Merry Christmas, my Sentinel." Jim fell asleep with a smile on his lips and Blair followed him, equally happy.

* * *

**Six months later…**

Blair had to admit that Jim in uniform was even more attractive than as a civilian. He enjoyed nothing more than taking it off slowly when Jim returned to the loft, after a hard day's work. Very often they ended up taking a shower together.

They had had to move together to the loft, because the warehouse they lived in was next to a drug laboratory, without them knowing. The laboratory had exploded due to an attack by a rival gang and with it Jim and Blair's home. Which, on the one hand, was a stroke of luck for Jim. He could no longer stand the rodent noises that swarmed around.

Fortunately, Blair had discovered by chance how Jim could control his senses by imagining that each of them had a dial in his mind. He could move those dials and diminish or intensify his senses at will. That's why it was easier for Jim to work without having Blair by his side.

One day Jim arrived from his work day and Blair realized that he was quite upset.

"What happened, Jim?"

“I happen to have all the evidence to make an arrest, but I can't use it because I got it using my senses. And I can't say that, right?”

"Oh, Jim. Maybe I can help you. Tell me what happened.”

“A few days ago we were sent to the scene of a crime. The murder of a lender. There I was aware of a smell of Turkish cigarettes. I asked my partner if he smelled it and he said no. So, it was very weak. Today I could smell that same tobacco, when I passed in front of a patrol parked in the garage of the CPD. The cop, Al Jenkins, was talking on his cell phone. I could hear him perfectly and the person he was talking to too. It was a Mr. Glimmer. They were arranging for the payment of the murder of the lender. Jenkins killed him on behalf of Glimmer. How can I say all this without talking about my senses?”

Blair put himself in an attitude of thinking, with his hand on his chin.

“Well, let's think. We can't use the smell of tobacco. That has no explanation outside that you are a sentinel. Mmm… Did you hear anything about when Jenkins would collect the money?”

“Yes, Glimmer said he would pay him tomorrow at 10 am. Do you suggest that I follow him and grab him in flagrante? And how do I explain why I suspected him?”

“Mmm… We can create a fictional witness. An anonymous witness, who saw him leave the building where they found the body, at the time they killed him, and who spoke with you on the condition that you don’t reveal his name.”

"Yes, that could work."

"Then, we will follow him tomorrow!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Sandburg, what do you mean about ‘we’? You’re not a cop!"

"Ah, Jim. Let me go with you, come on…” Blair used his special lost puppy look.

“No, Sandburg, by any means. I’ll go with my partner. It could be dangerous."

"Okay," said Blair, shaken. "But promise me you'll be careful."

"As always, Chief."

* * *

Jim and his partner were able to capture the dirty policeman and his employer, Mr. Glimmer, who owed the lender a lot of money and had no way to pay him. This case gave a lot of prestige to Jim, who was quickly claimed as a detective by the Vice unit.

He spent the next two years working in this unit. He then went on to Major Crimes, under the command of Captain Simon Banks. As time went by, he won the friendship of his superior, and Blair did too. They confessed the two secrets that they had previously kept: their relationship and that Jim was a Sentinel. Banks agreed to keep both secrets.

Blair had realized at that point that he couldn't get his doctorate with the dissertation on Jim. So, he obtained an observer pass from Banks and dedicated himself to writing about the police as a closed society. With that thesis he obtained his doctorate and then presented himself as a candidate for a civil consultant position at the CPD. He obtained it and from that moment he kept working with Jim in the field, in addition to advising other departments and units when requested. Jim was very happy about it, because his senses worked much better with Blair nearby.

* * *

Blair was sitting at the bar of a gay club. Several men had already sat beside him, initiating conversation, but he had told them that he was waiting for someone. That someone was a bit late.

There was music to dance and several couples were already doing it on the dance floor. Suddenly, a song played that Blair had been waiting for. _Steal away_

He looked at the tables on the opposite side and there he was. The handsome stranger, who looked at him, serious and interested. His eyes glowed in the dark.

Blair stood at the edge of the floor, looking with his eyes and mouth wide open to the beautiful stranger, who just in time with the instrumental part of the song, rose from his chair and approached him, smiling.

_I caught you glancing my way_

_And I know what you're after_

_No second chances tonight_

_Why don't we steal away_

Blair took the stranger's hand and they both headed, first to pick up their coats and then to the door. When they left the club, they looked for a more concealed place and kissed.

"Hey," said the stranger.

"Hey," said Blair.

The man smiled and ran a hand over Blair's hair, sliding it toward the back of his neck, where he untied his tail. He threw the band to one side and then ran his fingers through the curls. He seemed to be enjoying its texture.

“My name is Blair. What is your name?"

"Jim."

“Jim, nice name. Well, Jim, I don't usually do this. Actually, it's the first time I kissed a man. Jim, are you listening to me?”

Jim seemed to be engrossed in feeling Blair's hair. He took a lock and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmmm. You smell so good. I was aware of your scent throughout the room.”

At this point, Blair couldn’t help laughing. Jim frowned.

"I thought we were going to reenact everything like that night," Jim said.

“Yes, but I'm not going to run like then. I go with you to the loft to make love all night.”

Jim's smile lit up all the dark alley. "That’s a very good idea."

"How much did you have to pay for that song?"

“Nothing. I just told the deejay that it was our anniversary and that was our song.”

"We'll have to pay him with a drink sometime."

They kissed again, just because. But the night was cold, so they rushed into the truck. They had plans for that night. Besides, within a few days it would be Christmas of the year 2000 and they had a tree to decorate in their loft.

**Author's Note:**

> Best Wishes from your Secret Santa, and your mod.


End file.
